TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel amide-derived biaromatic compounds and to pharmaceutical/cosmetic compositions comprised thereof; the subject amido compounds are especially useful in human or veterinary medicine, or alternatively in cosmetic compositions.